


All I Ask of You

by M_rude14



Series: Phantom of the Opera Hannigram au [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Mentioned Cannibalism, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom of the Opera AU, blood mention, hannigram AU, mentioned death, slight angst, so i am not sure what i am doing, this is my first fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/pseuds/M_rude14
Summary: It was a day like any other at the Opera Populair, but little did they know, that this would be the day when everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am new to writing fanfic so we'll see how this goes. First off, if you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera, you'll probably get confused. It starts off pretty close to the 2004 movie, but it will change more around chapter 4.  
> I've loved PotO since I first watched it and i recently just rewatched it and my mind instantly went to Hannigram and it wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it.  
> Also, I do not own Hannibal or Phantom of the Opera nor it's characters. Hope you enjoy!

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Will thought as he and Beverly got ready for rehearsals that morning. They had stayed up late last night and ended up sleeping in. As soon as they got their ballet shoes on, they dashed out of the dormitory and made their way down the spiral staircase. Thankfully they got there in time to finish the warm up. Madame Du Maurier did not look pleased as she saw the two of them, but didn’t say anything because rehearsal was starting.

Everyone got into their places and waited for Mason to come on stage carrying a head to start the scene.

♪This trophy, from our saviours, from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!♪ And so begins the day.

♪With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration. We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation.♪ Women walk down the stage, hitting their chests in time.

♪The trumpet of Carthage resound. Hear Romans now, and tremble! Hark to the step on the ground hear the drums, Hannibal comes!!♪

Margot comes in on cue. ♪Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Roma’s far reaching grasp.♪ Will sighs as Chilton taps his baton on his stand. _Ugh why can’t Margot just say Rome instead of Roma?_ It’s not that bloody hard to do!

“No! No, no, no!” Chilton says to Margot.

♪Sad to find the land we love, threatened once more by ROME’s far reaching grasp.♪ Margot continues singing and putting an emphasis on Rome to sate Chilton’s perfectionism.

“Rehearsals, as you can see are underway for a new production for Chalumeau’s _Hannibal_.” Will turns to see Monsieur Crawford come onstage with two men trailing behind him.

“Monsieur Crawford, I am rehearsing!” Cries Chilton.

“Monsieur Chilton, Madame Du Maurier, ladies and gentlemen, uh, please, if I can have your attention. Thank you. As you know, for some weeks, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true.”

 _Merde._ Will thinks. _Now i owe Beverly 15 Francs._

“Uh, it’s my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populair. Monsieur Price and Monsieur Zeller.”

“And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomtesse, Alana Bloom.” Monsieur Price states, obviously very proud of himself.

 _Fuck. It can’t be. Oh but it is. Wow she’s even more beautiful._ Will realizes. “It’s Alana.” He says, turning to Beverly. “Before my father died, at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts.”

“Well, she is absolutely gorgeous!” Beverly gushes.

“My parents are honored to support all the arts. Especially the world renowned, Opera Populair.” She declared.

Crawford then introduces her to Mason and Margot. Mason, of course puts on the charm though the entire cast can see right through it. Afterwards, Alana politely excused herself and exited stage right. Will looks sadly at the floor as Alana passes him.

“She wouldn’t recognize me,” Will says dully.

“She didn’t see you.” Beverly tells him soothingly. Instead of answering, Will moves to get into position as the ballet portion of the scene starts.

“We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, monsieurs.” Madame De Maurier informs her new employers.

“I see why,” Zeller says, “especially that black haired beauty.”

“My niece, Beverly Katz.” Du Maurier says, heavenly hinting to Zeller to stay away from Beverly.

“And that exceptionally handsome young fellow, no relation, I trust.” Price states.

“William Graham. Promising talent, Monsieur Crawford. Very promising.”

“Graham, you say, no relation to the famous inventor?” Price inquires.

“His only child. Orphaned at seven, when he came to live and train in the ballet dormitories.”

“An orphan, you say?”

“I think of him as family as well.” Du Maurier informs Zeller and Price, hinting at the act that he was off limits as well.

♪The trumpeting elephant sounds, hear Romans now, and tremble! Hark to the step on the ground, hear the drums, Hannibal comes!♪ The chorus finishes.

“All day! And all they want is the dancing.” Mason moans to everyone, though no one pays him any mind.

“The vicomtesse is very excited about tonight’s gala.” Mason turns, overhearing Crawford talking to Zeller and Price.

“Oh ho ho ho ho. I hope, she is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers. Because I WILL NOT BE SINGING!” Mason screams, startling everyone. He then stalks off yelling about how the opera house will close down without him there, as well as a bunch of stuff but since this happens every few weeks, no one is really worried.

“Wh-what do we do?” Zeller asks Crawford. He never thought this would happen on the first day. Crawford looks at them exasperatedly.

“Grovel. Grovel. Grovel.” They then rush over to where Mason is still having a tantrum, to try and appeal to his already huge ego by trying to convince him to give a private performance of the aria for his character in the musical. Will rolls his eyes as Mason once more comes back and yells at everyone to be quiet as he sings the aria.

♪Think of me, think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me, once in awhile please promise me you’ll try. When you find, that once again you long to take you heart back and be free-♪ Then all of a sudden, one of the background set curtains fall onto Mason causing everyone to cry out in alarm.

“He’s here, the Phantom of the Opera,” Beverly says to Will.

“Senior, are you alright? For God’s sake, Gideon, what the hell is going on up there?!” Crawford yells up to the stagehand.

“Please Monsieur, don’t look at me. As God’s my judge, I wasn’t at my post. Please monsieur, there’s no one there. Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!” Gideon laughs creepily. Zeller turns to Mason, secretly trying not to laugh at the situation.

“Senior, these things do happen.”

“For the past three years these things do happen? And did you stop them from happening? No!” Mason yells, infuriated. “And you two,” pointing to Zeller and Price, “You’re as bad as him. ‘These things do happen’? Until you stop these things from happening, THIS THING DOES NOT HAPPEN!” He turns on his heel and stalks off the stage, with Margot following him reluctantly.

“Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia.” Crawford informs the two new owners as he leaves. Madame Du Maurier walks up to her employers holding a letter that has the wax seal of a stag’s head keeping it closed.

“I have a message sir, from the opera ghost.”

“Oh God in heaven, you’re all obsessed.” Price exclaims.

“He welcomes you to his opera house-”

“HIS opera house?”

“And commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due.”

“His salary?!”

“What? Monsieur Crawford used to give him 20,000 francs a month.” Du Maurier says smugly.

“20,000 FRANCS?!” Price shouts.

“Perhaps you can afford more. With the vicomtesse as your patron.”

“Madame, I had hoped to announce that public tonight, when the vicomtesse was to join us for the gala. But obviously, we shall now have to cancel! As it appears, we have lost our star! A full house, Zeller, we shall have to refund a full house!” Price proclaims, he starts doing the math of all the money they will lose in this. Zeller and Price turn to Maestro Chilton asking if there’s an understudy, but they are at a loss until Madame Du Maurier gets their attention.

“William Graham can sing it, sir.”

“A chorus boy? Very silly.” Zeller scoffs.

“He’s been taking lessons from a great teacher,” Du Maurier boasts, “Let him sing for you, monsieurs. He has been well taught.”

Will is freaking out. He never actually believed he’d get this opportunity. He’s not ready, but then, he doesn’t think he’d ever be ready for something like this. So he does the only thing he can do. He starts to sing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Will's newfound career, a hope of a renewed friendship, Will must make a choice.

Turns out Will sang so beautifully, he was instantly given Mason’s role. Even with only a few days of rehearsal left to practice, the first performance of Hannibal went perfectly. Will got a standing ovation for his performance and his singing.

The after party was chaos as they usually are, so Will left for the chapel to light a candle for his father. As he sat there, contemplating how much his life had changed, when he heard him. His Angel.

“Brava. Brava. Bravissima.” Will looked down, blushing at the praise of his teacher, as any good word from his Angel was worth more than any from the rich aristocrats who came to see the play.

“Will? Are you down here?” Will heard Beverly come down the staircase, so he tried to compose himself as best he could. “Ah! There you are. I was wondering where you ran off to! You did amazing tonight! But come on, you have to tell me who your mysterious tutor is!” Beverly exclaimed.

“Father once spoke of an angel.” He said softly, the death of his father still affects him even after all this time. “I used to dream he’d appear. Now, whenever I sing I can sense him, and I know he’s here! Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he’s always with me.”

“Will, do honestly believe that the ghost of your father is teaching you?” Beverly inquires.

“Who else could it be, Bev?”

“I don’t know, but whoever he is, I want him to teach me too!” Beverly says in jest. “Now come on, my aunt wanted me to bring you to your dressing room. I think she has something to tell you, but she wouldn’t even give me a hint.”

* * *

 

Madame Du Maurier ushered him into his dressing room, fending off his numerous admirers. Will was still stunned over all that had transpired in just the past week. Du Maurier looked at him with a look of pride and handed him a blood red rose that had a black ribbon tied on it.

“You did very well, William. He is pleased with you.” Then she left him alone with his thoughts.

Will was enchanted by the rose. He couldn’t stop admiring it. The room was full of glorious bouquets gifted to him by several prominent people who had loved his singing, and yet, this single rose was his favorite.

He sat down near a table as his mind drifted off to when he first arrived at the opera house after his father died. His father had been his best friend, especially after Alana had left with her family. He couldn’t even bring his dog Winston with him to the opera house, which just caused him to become even more secluded than he was already. Will smiled as he remembered how he had met Beverly. She was the first person there that didn’t treat him like a fragile little teacup.

_He had gone to the theatre a few weeks after he first arrived so he could watch the ballet dancers rehearse. Madame Du Maurier had given him some time to mourn before she would train him to be a ballerina. He had been sitting there for a while, admiring their graceful leaps and pirouettes, when Beverly walked up to him._

_“Hey, you’re Will Graham, right?”_

_“Uh...who are you?” Will asked, looking beyond her shoulder. His father was the only one he was comfortable around enough to share eye contact with._

_“I’m Beverly Katz. Bedelia Du Maurier’s niece.” Will looked at her face for a moment. He honestly didn’t see any family resemblance, but he didn’t know if that was simply because of genetics or something else. Either way, he chose not to bring attention to it._

_“Oh. Um, yes. I’m Will Graham.” He started fiddling with his fingers, the awkwardness of small talk getting to him._

_“So,” she says, holding out her hand, “do you want to continually stare as everyone dances, or do you want to learn?”_

_No matter how many times he thinks back on it, he could never decide just how they became friends. Maybe it was when she calmed him down during his first panic attack before he went on stage in front of hundreds of people; or maybe it was when sh-_

“William, is your mind wandering? I shouldn’t be surprised. You always had your head in the clouds.” He turned and saw Alana walking towards him, carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

“Alana! I wasn’t sure you’d recognize me.”

“I could never forget about you, Will, even if it’s been years since we last met.” Alana sat down on a chair next to Will, placing the bouquet onto the table. She drew him into a hug as she said, “you sang beautifully tonight! I didn’t know you sang.”

“My father told me before he died that he would send the Angel of Music to me. My father is dead, Alana, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that!” Alana laughed. Will got a little upset over her thinking his Angel is a joke.

_He is real! Why can’t she understand that! I wouldn’t be here, with her congratulating me if it wasn’t for my Angel_.

“C’mon, let’s go out and eat. I’m buying. My treat!” She said happily, getting up from her seat.

“Alana, please,” Will said hastily, “the Angel of Music is very strict. He wouldn’t want me to go out with you.”

“Don’t worry, Will, you’ll be back in an hour or so. We have so much to catch up on.” She turned and started walking to the door. “I’ll come get you in a few minutes.” “Alana, wait!” _Merde, now what do I do?_

Will thought of his choices. He could go with Alana and hopefully rekindle their friendship, and he was sure that by being friends with her would boost his singing career. Wow, that’s a thing I can say now, huh? But then he thought of the consequences of that choice. His Angel doesn’t like sharing, and is quite possessive at times. Will didn’t want to think of what his Angel would do if Will went with Alana. On the other hand, he could choose to stay and not encourage his Angel’s wrath.

Will chose the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rose Hannibal gave to Will is called the True Blood Black Rose. It's very rare and pretty much only grows in certain parts of the world, like Turkey. I like to think that a romantic like Hannibal would totally give this to Will.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal isn’t happy with all the attention Alana is giving Will. What should be done about that?

Will took off his costume and donned a robe over his undergarments so he could make his way back to his room. He wasn’t sure what to say to Alana if she did indeed come back to pick him up. He was about to open the door, rehearsing in his head what to say to her when he heard him.

♪Insolent girl, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!♪ Will felt the need to prostrate himself for his Angel, but he couldn't get his body to move.

♪Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen, stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me. Enter at last, master.♪ Will felt like he was going to cry, he had upset his Angel and he didn’t know what to do.

♪Flattering boy, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at you face in the mirror, I am there inside.♪ Will turned his head towards the mirror and sure enough, he was there!

♪Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me you glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel.♪ Will sighed happily as a sense of peace surrounded him. Nothing else mattered now. After all these years, he finally gets to be see his Angel.

♪I am you Angel of Music. Come to you Angel of Music.♪ His voice called to Will and he could do nothing but come closer.

The door to the dressing room shook. Hannibal had known Alana would come back despite Will refusing her offer, so he had locked the door when she had left. He would not allow his darling boy to spend time with her.

Will had not heard Alana’s panicked voice as she realized the door was locked. His entire focus was on his Angel. His mind was a fog, but he couldn’t find it in himself to panic. He knew his Angel would not harm him, he would keep Will safe.

Hannibal held his hand out, and Will grasped it without any hesitation. He lead Will deep into the catacombs of the opera house. Places where only he has walked. He hadn’t planned on letting Will see him so early, but the arrival of the Vicomtesse had him worrying that his Will would leave with her. He wouldn’t blame blame him, Alana was very beautiful. But he just couldn’t let this wonderful boy leave when there’s still so much for him to learn. So he led Will all the way down to the deepest part of the opera house.

Will, though his mind was still foggy, realized they were going through places he had never before seen. _There were secret places hidden in the opera house? Wait, is that a boat? There’s a lake under here?_ Will was amazed he never found any places like these in the times he would wander around the opera house when he had nothing to do.

The cave was vast, with candles everywhere. The small boat drifted towards land and his Angel got out of the boat.

♪I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music’s throne. To the place where all must pay homage to music. Music!♪ He gestures around the cave.

♪You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing. For my music. My music.♪

♪Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses♪ He holds his hand out to Will and gently guides him off the boat, not letting go of his darling boy’s hand.

♪Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.♪ Will looks once more over the water. Hannibal softly takes hold of Will’s chin to turn his head away.

♪Turn your face away, from the garish light of day! Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night♪ Hannibal lets go of Will’s hand to walk up a few steps.

♪Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!! And you’ll live as you’ve never lived before♪ Will takes his Angel’s hand once more as Hannibal leads him up stone steps.

♪Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know, you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then, can you belong to me.♪ Hannibal caresses Will’s cheek lovingly, then turns him so his back is against Hannibal’s chest.

♪Floating, falling, sweet intoxication♪ Hannibal’s hands slowly traverse Will’s body. He’d have to tread carefully, as this boy dismantles all of Hannibal’s defenses with just his presence. Will places his hands on top of Hannibal’s and rests his head on his Angel’s shoulder as his Angel sings to him softly.

♪Touch me, trust me♪ Hannibal couldn’t help himself, as he took Will’s hand and placed it upon his own cheek.

♪Savor each sensation♪ Will turned towards Hannibal once more.

♪Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night!♪ Hannibal, ever the gentleman, leads Will to his bed, knowing he is probably very tired. Will looked godlike in the blood red sheets of Hannibal’s bed.

♪You alone can make my song take flight♪ Will could feel himself start to surrender to the need to rest. He couldn’t imagine a better way to fall asleep, to the beautiful sound of his Angel singing.

♪Help me make the music of the night♪ Hannibal wanted to watch his beautiful boy sleep, but he had things he needed to do and plans to make. It seems that the fools who run his theatre need to be reminded of their roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal are finally able to really meet each other after so long. But when Will discovers Hannibal's secret, what will that mean for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter involves plot points not in the PotO movie/screenplay at all, but I think it fits.  
> Also, this is the song Hannibal plays at the beginning of the fic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ot54p0vITgs

Will awoke to the sound of a harpsichord. Will slowly opened his eyes, he was curious as to where the music was coming from since there weren’t instruments in the dormitories. As his vision cleared, he noticed something very obvious. He was not in the ballet dormitories. In fact, he had no idea where he was. He looked around the room he was in. Then, it all started coming back to him.

_I remember there was mist...thick mist across a vast lake under the opera house. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat...and on the boat there was a man._ Will sat up quickly, his heart beating rapidly. _Did last night really happen?_

He carefully got out of the bed he was in and made his way to the doorway, the music getting louder. He looked around in awe once more at the cave he was in. One would think caves would be cold, what with them being underground, but this one was comfortably warm. The room hard a warm glow all around because of the numerous candles. He made his way down the steps, nervously making his way towards the man playing on the harpsichord. He took his time, trying to think of what to say.

He couldn’t help but notice the strong, broad shoulders and the hair that at one moment seemed golden, and at other times, it seemed like he had silver in them.

“Good morning, dear Will.” Will started at the voice, having only heard it in whispers and in his dreams.

“Uh-um, good-good morning…sorry if I disturbed you, it was a lovely piece, did you write it?” His Angel chuckled softly as he got up from the bench and walked towards Will.

“No, my dear. It is Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Did you sleep well?” His Angel continued to play contentedly.

Will played with the fabric of his shirt, shifting nervously on his feet. He still couldn’t believe that he was speaking with his Angel. He wondered if his Angel had a name he’d rather be called. He looked up when he noticed the music was no longer playing, only to see his Angel looking right back at him with beautiful maroon eyes. Will felt like he needed to look away, avoid eye contact, but he couldn’t. There was something about him that intrigued him.

“I slept well. Thank you for allowing me to stay, Angel.” Will looked away then, wincing at the fact that he had just called him the only name he ever knew.

“My name is Hannibal, dear Will. Come, you must be hungry.”

_Hannibal._ Will said to himself, feeling how the name rolled off his tongue. His angel had a name, a beautiful name at that, but he liked it nonetheless. Will let Hannibal take him by the hand to a table that had various breakfast items were lain on it. They both sat down and started filling up their plates with food.

“I am sure you have questions, and I will answer them as well as I can.”

“Why me?” It was something he had always wondered since that first time his Angel visited him in his dreams.

“In order to get an accurate answer, you must be more specific in what you ask, Will.”

“There’s a lot of people who live in the opera house. Out of all of them, you chose to teach me how to sing. Why?” Hannibal took a bite of a pastry as he pondered how to answer.

“When I first saw you, you were in the chapel and you were singing something. It was a haunting tune that I had not heard in many years. In that moment, I knew you were someone special, in what way precisely, I have yet to fully discover. After that, I felt compelled to help your voice grow stronger.”

“O-oh…” Will studied the man before him. Hannibal’s maroon eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. His eyes continued to explore his Angel’s features noticing his sharp cheekbones. Will then realized that he had been staring for several minutes judging from the slight smile on Hannibal’s face. Will looked down and focused on the food on his plate, feeling a small warmth coil itself around him.

When they had finished eating, Hannibal gathered the dishes and went to wash them, leaving Will to look around. He wandered over to a little table that had various old newspaper clippings on them. All of them seemed to be centered towards someone called Le Monstre. He flipped through a few more when he saw it. It was a picture of Hannibal! Will read the clipping.

                                                          LE MONSTRE EVADED CAPTURE ONCE AGAIN!                                                                                                          The infamous murderer, Le Monstre, was located earlier today, but when authorities                                                                                came to seize him, he escaped, but not after killing two police officers. The surviving                                                                              officers were able to give a description of the killer. He was identified as none other                                                                                than the musical prodigy, Hannibal Lecter.

Before Will could read more, he was thrown to the ground.

♪DAMN YOU! You little prying Pandora!♪ Hannibal towered over Will with a look of barely contained rage. Will cowered in fear.

♪You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?♪ He furiously pointed to the newspaper clippings.

♪CURSE YOU! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free.♪ Will had no idea where the kind, gentle man from a minute ago went. This couldn’t be his Angel...could it?

♪Damn you...Curse you...♪ Hannibal was leaning heavily onto the little table, thinking. He chuckled bitterly.

♪Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even bare to look, or bear to think of me. This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell but secretly yearns for Heaven. Secretly, secretly....Oh William…♪ He raises his head to look at Will, face no longer full of anger and fury, but more of hidden hope.

♪Fear can turn to love. You’ll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly...Oh, Will...♪ Hannibal had sat down on the steps with his face in his hands.

Will felt torn. He didn’t know whether he should flee or comfort his angel…no, this man? He wasn’t sure anymore. He looked at the clipping in his hand, then looked at the man in front of him. The more Will thought about it, the less scared he was. _He hasn’t hurt me, and I’m sure he had his reasons, right? He wouldn’t kill someone unless he had a really good reason._ He carefully walked over to the man who had changed his life, crouching in front of him and without a word, he put his hand on his Angel’s cheek. Hannibal slowly leaned into his touch which caused Will’s heart to ache with sadness. _When was the last time this man was given a gentle touch?_ With a deep breath, Hannibal stood up, took the clipping out of Will’s hands and placed it back onto the table.

“Come, we must return. Those idiots who run my theatre will be missing you.” Hannibal offered Will his hand, who took it without hesitation. He was helped back into the boat, then they were on their way. Will didn’t want to leave his Angel when hidden stairs leading back into his dressing room came into view. He didn’t want to leave the man who was always there for him. He just so desperately wanted to be there for his Angel, but he didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Your kudos and comments make my day! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took a long time.

Jimmy Price storms in through the front entrance of the opera house. The various people in the atrium looked up from what they were doing. He just continued on his way talking to himself.

“Mystery after gala night. It says mystery of Will Graham’s flight. Mystified all the papers say. ‘We are mystified, we suspect foul play.’ Bad news on Monsieur Graham’s scene. First Mason, now Will Graham. Still, at least the seats get sold. Gossip’s worth its weight in gold.” The workers, seeing that he has nothing to add to what the papers say, go back to work.

“What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears, but the crowds still cheers. Opera, to hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal and you’re sure to have a hit!” Zeller rushes over to him in near panic.

“Damnable will they all walk out. This is damnable!” Price rushes over to him trying to keep him from letting listening ears to hear what is being said.

“Zeller, please don’t shout. It’s publicity, and the take is vast. Free publicity!” Price whispers to Zeller.

“But we have no cast!” Zeller looks like he’s going to explode with panic.

“Zeller, have you seen the queue.” Price was going to try and change the subject to something more positive when he noticed it. “Ah it seems you’ve got one too” He says, gesturing towards the letter in Zeller’s hands. Zeller groans.

“‘Dear Zeller, what a splendid gala. Will Graham was in a word sublime. We were hardly bereft when Mason left. On that note, the divo’s a disaster must you cast him when he’s seasons past his prime?’” Price pulls out his letter as well.

“‘Dear Price, just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post. PTO. No one likes a debtor, so it’s better if my orders are obeyed.’” The two men look at each other with shared looks of outrage.

“Who would have the gall to send this. Someone with a puerile brain.” They say together.

“These are both signed OG.” Price observes.

“Who the hell is he?”

“Opera Ghost!” They say, coming to the same conclusion.

“It’s nothing short of shocking.” Zeller states grumpily.

“He is mocking our position.”

“In addition, he wants money.”

“What a funny apparition to expect all of this. He is clearly quite insane-”

“Where is he?” They turn towards the entrance to see Alana Bloom walk up the steps with a worried look.

“You mean Mason Verger?” Zeller inquires.

“I mean Will Graham. Where is he?”

“Well how should we know-” Price tries to say.

“I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note” Alana holds up a letter.

“What’s all this nonsense?” Price was getting frustrated.

“Of course not.” Zeller exclaims.

“Monsieur's don’t argue. Isn’t this the letter you wrote?” She said, handing the letter to Zeller who starts reading it aloud.

“‘Do not fear for Will Graham. The Angel of Music had him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again.’” Zeller and Price look at each other, puzzled.

“If you didn’t write it, then who did?” Alana demanded.

“WHERE IS SHE?!” The trio look to see Mason and his entourage enter the opera house and storm up the steps.

“Welcome back.”

“You’re precious patron, where is she?” He furiously demands.

“Oh what is it now?” Alana inquires.

“I have your letter. A letter that I rather resent!”

“And did you send it?” Price asks Alana.

“Of course not!”

“You mean to tell me this is not the letter you sent?” He shoves the letter in her face.

“And what is it that I’m meant to have sent? ‘Your days at the Opera Populair are numbered. Will Graham will be singing on your behalf. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place.” Everyone was silent as they heard these words. Zeller and Price look at each other and nod.

“Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Will. All we’ve heard since we came is Mister Graham’s name-”

“Mr. Graham has returned.” They look down and see Madame Du Maurier and Beverly at the bottom of the steps.

“I hope no worse for wear as far as we’re concerned.” Price states.

“Where precisely is he now?” Zeller asks, feigning concern.

“I thought it best he was alone.” She tells them.

“He needed rest.” Beverly includes. Alana walks towards them.

“Can I see him?”

“No Miss, he will see no one.” Alana tries not to feel hurt by that.

“Will he sing? Will he sing?!” Everyone asks.

“Here, I have a note.” She holds it up and everyone goes to grab it, but she calmly hands it over to Jimmy Price.

“‘Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Will Graham has returned to you, and I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Mason as the pageboy. And put Will Graham in the role of the Count. The role which Mr. Graham plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I will watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5 which will be kept empty for me. Should these demands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. OG.”

“It’s all a ploy to help Will Graham.” Mason blurts out. “I know who sent these, the vicomtesse, his lover.”

“Obviously.” Alana rolls her eyes at Mason’s stupidity. Mason storms all the way to his dressing rooms and with the help of his entourage, packs his stuff all while Zeller and Price are trying to convince him to stay. Price even going so far as to say that Will would be playing the pageboy, while Mason would be the lead role. Apparently it wasn’t enough since Mason goes to leave the building. When he opens the door, his way is blocked by numerous people.

“Can you please give this to Mr. Graham?” One person asks. Mason closes the door and pouts. Zeller and Price see this as their opportunity.

“Your public needs you, we need you too.” They say imploringly. Mason sneers.

“Would you not rather have your precious little Ingénue?”

“Signor no! The world wants you.” And just like that, they got Mason back.

Everyone in the opera house starts to rush since the first performance is tomorrow night. When Alana finally gets to see Will, he doesn’t talk about anything that had happened that night. He doesn’t really talk at all, his mind still hundred of feet under the opera house. He never noticed Alana leaving the room.

_He looked so sad and hurt when I found out, but if he didn’t want me seeing them, then wouldn’t he have hid them away? Why were they in plain sight?_ Will supposes that his Angel-Hannibal must have just forgotten they were there. _I don’t think he’s done anything like that since...so, yeah it shouldn’t matter then! I hope I get another chance to talk to him._

“Will?” He abruptly looked up to see Beverly standing by his bed.

“Um, yeah?”

“C’mon, you’ve got to get ready.” Will nods and the both leave for the dressing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok as you've probably noticed, I didn't to the Prima Donna song. Mainly because there's so much singing over one another and it was just confusing and I had no idea how I'd write it.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy this summer.

The curtains open to a bedroom. Three people walk up, gossiping about the new maid.

♪They say that this youth has set my lordship’s heart aflame!♪

♪Her ladyship would die of shock, her ladyship’s a laughingstock!♪

♪Should she suspect him, God protect him. Shame! Shame! Shame!♪

♪This faithless man is bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!♪ The curtains of the bed open and everyone sees the Count and the maid kissing and they break apart.

♪Sarafimo - your disguise is perfect.♪ There’s a knock at the door. ♪Oh who can this be?♪ Margot walks onstage.

♪Dear husband, admit your loving wife. My love I’m called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid.♪ Margot turns to the audience. “Though I would happily take the maid with me.”

“The old fool is leaving.” Mason informs the audience as Margot leaves. Unbeknownst to everyone, Hannibal switches Mason’s throat spray bottle.

♪Sarafimo away this pretence!♪ Will takes off his disguise, causing everyone to gasp. ♪You cannot speak! But kiss me in my wife’s absence.♪ Will leans towards Mason’s face with a fan covering their faces.

♪Poor fool, she makes me laugh! Haha haha! Time I tried to get a better better half!♪ The three others onstage start singing as well.

♪Poor fool, she doesn’t know! Hoho hoho...if she knew the truth she’d never ever go!♪ All of a sudden, a loud voice echoed around the theatre.

“Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?” The chandelier shakes with the intensity of his voice. The audience is curious whether this is part of the lay or not.

Beverly whispers to whoever’s listening. “He’s here; the Phantom of the Opera.”

“It’s him.” Will says, trying to calm his heart.

“Your part is silent, little toad!” Mason snaps. He walks away to his attendants. One comes forward and sprays into his mouth.

“A toad, monsieur, perhaps it is you who are the toad.” Hannibal whispers to himself.

♪Sarafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak! But kiss me in my *croaks*♪ Everyone is quiet. The audience start laughing, thinking this is all part of the production. Mason, on the verge of panicking, tries one more time.

♪Poor fool, she makes me laugh. Hahahaha.♪ *Croak* Croak* *Croak* *Croaks* Mason turns and runs offstage, while everyone is laughing. Zeller and Price make their way onstage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The...the performance will continue in ten minutes time...when the roll of the Count will be played by Will Graham.” The audience cheers.

“Meanwhile, we’d like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight’s opera.” Chilton scrambles to get the orchestra ready for the ballet.

Meanwhile in the catwalks.

Hannibal had been waiting for the right time to get rid of the cumbersome Gideon. He had always been too nosy for Hannibal’s liking. The thrill of the chase had been something he had been missing. A few feet away, Gideon tripped on a rope and Hannibal saw his chance. He took the noose and put it around Gideon’s neck pulling it taut. He was disappointed at how easily Gideon died, but Hannibal found it didn’t matter. He tied the rope to a catwalk and pushed the body off and reveled in the screams and the chaos as he disappeared into the shadows.

Will looks at the dead body of Gideon in shock, bordering on horror. He turned on his heels, not sure where he was headed.

“Will!” Alana ran up to him with a worried look.

“Alana, we’re not safe here.” He hastily takes her hand and starts walking further backstage.

♪Why have you brought me here?♪

♪We can’t go back there.♪

♪We must return.♪ Alana tries to turn them back, but Will continues walking.

♪He’ll kill you. His eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn. If he has to kill a thousand men. The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again.♪ Will feels tears start to form in his eyes as he quickly blinks them away.

♪My God, who is this man? Who hunts to kill. I can’t escape from him. I never will. And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind.♪ They make it onto the roof and Will stops walking.

♪There is no Phantom of the Opera.♪ Alana tries to explain. Will turns to her exasperatedly.

♪Alana, I’ve been there. To his world of unending night. To the world where the daylight dissolves into darkness. Darkness. Alana, I’ve seen him. Can I ever forget that sight...♪ Will pauses, smiling slightly. ♪But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind! And through music my soul began to sour! And I heard as I’d never heard before.♪

♪What you heard was a dream and nothing more.♪ Alana was trying to make sense of the nonsense Will was saying.

♪Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore...♪ Will’s eyes glaze over with tears as he remembered how ashamed Hannibal had seemed when Will found those newspaper clippings.

♪William, William♪ Alana turned Will around to face here.

“Will.” He turns his head around looking for the man who that voice belonged to, but he couldn’t see anything in the darkness. Will desperately needed to talk to him, to try and make sense of what happened.

♪No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide eyed fears.♪ Alana takes Will’s hands. ♪I’m here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.♪ She smiles softly. ♪Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you.♪

Will doesn’t know what to think, he’s not necessarily sad over the death of Gideon. He had never liked him and his prying eyes. He needs to talk to Hannibal, he knows Hannibal admires him, possibly even loves him. Will had always been infatuated with him, even before he met him, he just had never admitted it to himself. So, knowing he’s on the roof with them, he makes up his mind.

♪Say you’ll love me every waking moment. Turn my head in talk of summertime. Say you’ll need me now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you.♪ He’s not sure if his Angel will understand that he’s singing to him, but he’s not sure how to go about this without Alana finding out.

♪Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you.♪ Will turns away slightly, not wanting her to see his face.

♪All I want is freedom. A world with no more night, and you always beside me.♪ Alana smiles, thinking that Will had forgotten about the ghost. ♪To hold me and to hide me.♪

♪Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Will, that’s all I ask of you.♪ Will’s eyes widen at what Alana was asking. _We hardly know each other! This is the longest conversation we’ve had since we were kids. I know more about Hannibal than I do you._

♪Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the words and I will follow you.♪ Oh how he hopes Hannibal gets the message he’s trying to send.

♪Share each day with me, each night, each morning.♪

♪Say you love me.♪ Will pleads to the shadows, hoping Hannibal is still there.

♪You know I do.♪ Alana moves in front of Will and places her hand on his cheek.

♪Love me, that’s all I ask of you.♪ Alana goes in for a kiss, but Will gives her a hug instead. She accepts it thinking he’s just not ready for that yet. He looks up and sees a silhouette.

♪Anywhere you go let me go too! Love me, that’s all I ask of you.♪ Will sings, looking at the shadow the entire time. He sees Hannibal place a rose onto a statue, Will smiles. He lets go of Alana.

“I must go. They’ll wonder where I am.” Will goes and opens the door leading into the theatre.

“Will, I love you.” Will sighs internally, she’s not the person he wants to hear that from. He smiles and lets her pass through. Before he goes inside, he turns glances once more towards where the shadow was. Not seeing anything, he goes inside with the hope that maybe he’ll get to talk to Hannibal soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months since the murder of Gideon and there’s been no sign of the Phantom. Most are relieved he’s gone, Will however, is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EC points to those who know about the character mentioned at the end!

Fireworks went off in the sky as Will finished getting dressed for the masquerade ball. He would be meeting Alana in a few minutes and he was trying to find happiness at that. Over the past several months since the murder of Gideon, there has been no notes or visitations from Hannibal. Part of Will thinks that it’s his fault; that maybe he didn’t make it clear enough to Hannibal as to where his heart lies.

Will looks at his reflection in the mirror for what seems like the hundredth time that day, wishing all the more that Hannibal was on the other side. Oh how he wished Hannibal would whisk him away from the ball - for Will had never enjoyed socializing, even at the best of times - but since his newfound popularity, his bosses had basically demanded that he be present. After reminding himself once again that Hannibal had basically left him, he briskly left the room, slapping a realistically happy face on. This was a masquerade ball after all, and Will was well practiced in pretending to be someone he wasn’t.

* * *

Down in the bowels of the opera house, Hannibal finished getting dressed for the masquerade ball. He had only just finished the last touches of his opera and he couldn’t wait to see everyone's face when they realize that he had never left. But most of all, he is excited to see his precious Will once more. It had been far too long, and he had been extremely busy writing and composing to do much else. He hadn’t even had time to listen to Will sing, which Hannibal vowed to never go through again.

Hannibal looked into his mirror wondering if Will was doing the same. He slipped a skeletal mask onto his face, strapped his sword around his waist and then picked up his opera score before leaving his dwelling. As he made his way up, he couldn’t help but wonder what Will would think when he saw him again.

* * *

 Will was walking around the main hall of the opera house with Alana on his arm. She was still gushing over the engagement ring he had given her two days ago. He had done it on a whim, at least it was to him, Alana seemed like she had been anticipating it for a while. He had done it as a way to get back at Hannibal for leaving him, not that he’d ever find out since it seems that his Angel had left.

“Just think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride.” Alana whispers to him, bringing him out of his train of thought. “But why is it secret? What have we to hide?” Will does his best to not shift uncomfortably at the questions she was asking. In truth, Will didn’t really want to risk the chance of Hannibal hearing about it and thinking that he had misinterpreted what Will sang to him on the roof.

Will notices that Alana is once again going in for a kiss and he just barely manages to deflect it, making Alana slightly frustrated.

“Don’t, they’ll see.” Will said, trying to make it seem he didn’t want to be affectionate in public.

“Well then let them see! It’s an engagement, not a crime. Will, what are you afraid of?”

“Let’s not argue. Please pretend you will understand in time.” Will says as he leads her into the fray of dancing and singing people.

♪Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you.♪

♪Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around there’s another mask behind you.♪

♪Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you.♪

♪Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill at the spectacle around you.♪

All of a sudden, the lights dim and everyone’s voice fades away as people turn towards the top of the main staircase. A figure surrounded by smoke emerges dressed in a dark red suit and a skeletal mask on his face. The man slowly walks down the stairs. Will feels frozen where he stands. _It’s him. It’s Hannibal. He’s back!_

♪Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good. Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!♪ He unsheathes his sword dramatically after throwing the score at his feet to help bring fear into their hearts.

♪Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Mason must be taught to act, not his normal trick of strutting around the stage.♪ Mason gasps at the insult but his sister Margot simply smirks.

♪And my managers must learn, that their place is in an office! Not the arts. As for our star, Mister Will Graham...♪ Hannibal turns to where Will is frozen in place. It takes everything within him to not take Will’s face in his hands and promise to never leave him again.

♪No doubt he’ll do his best. It’s true his voice is good. He knows though, should he wish to excel, there is much still to learn. If pride will let him return to me, his teacher. His teacher.♪ At this point, Hannibal and Will had walked towards each other enough that it wouldn’t take much to touch each other. Will’s eyes had never left Hannibal’s face since he appeared, his heart beating rapidly.

They both feel like they’re all alone until Alana slightly moves and Hannibal’s eyes move towards her and he notices the ring around her neck, and her arm on Will’s. Hannibal feels what is left of his heart crack. He rips the ring from Alana’s neck and glares furiously at Will.

♪Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!♪ He turns and runs up the stairs before Will can say a thing to explain. He whips around and falls through a trap door in the floor. Chaos ensues. People start running towards the exit while Will stays where he is trying his best to keep the tears at bay. This isn’t what he had planned at all. He had never meant for his wonderful Angel to find out about this. He had never even intended for the engagement to go further than an engagement, he’s too much of a gentleman to force Alana into a loveless marriage. If only he could tell Hannibal.

Meanwhile, Alana had noticed Madame Du Maurier push a lever that had opened and closed the trapdoor and in the chaos, had followed Du Maurier to get some answers.

“Madame Du Maurier…” She caught up with Du Maurier just as she was about to enter her room.

“Please, Madame, I know no more than anyone else.”

“That’s not true!” Alana insisted, knowing Du Maurier was trying to be innocent.

“Madame, don’t ask. There have been too many accidents.”

“Accidents?! Please, Madame Du Maurier, for all our sakes.” Du Maurier looked around as if making sure no one was around and brought Alana into her room. They sat down by a vanity covered with picture frames.

“Very well. It was years ago. I was one of many young women training to be a ballerina and living in the opera house. I had taken a walk fairly late in the day and was making my way back when I was pulled into an alleyway. I couldn’t scream because of the man’s hand on my mouth. I feared for my life, but before the man could hurt me, a young man calmly walked into the alleyway. He looked at the man holding me and asked,’Vladis Grutas?’ The man named Vladis put a knife to my throat. ‘What is it to you?’ He asked the young man.

“The next thing I know, I am being thrown into a wall as the young man launches himself at Vladis. It was too dark to see clearly exactly what was happening, but from what I could hear, it seemed that the young man was killing Vladis and the other was fighting back while goading the young man on. It wasn’t long until there weren’t any sounds of a skirmish and I heard the young man whisper ‘Tai buvo Misčai.’ (That was for Mischa) and started walking away.

“I got up and went after him, not bothering to look back and see what had happened. When I caught up with him, I thanked him for saving my life and asked if there was any way I could repay him. His only request was for a place to stay. I led him into the opera house, not sure if it was allowed, but I didn’t know what else to do, and he’s stayed here ever since. I don’t make a habit of knowing of his whereabouts. He comes and goes as he pleases, fixes things when he wants. He is a very talented man; an architect, artist, composer, and musician. He’s a genius, madame.” Alana has so many questions and not enough answers as she listened to this tale.

“But clearly, Madame Du Maurier, genius, has turned to madness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tai buvo Misčai means “That was for Mischa.” (I used Google translate so I’m not too sure how accurate it is) Vladis Grutas was one of the men that had kidnapped Mischa and Hannibal and then killed and eaten Mischa in 'Hannibal Rising' by Thomas Harris. In the book, Hannibal, once he grew up, hunted down the men who had killed his sister and killed them as well. In my fic, Hannibal had already been wanted for killing the other men, but Grutas was the last and decided to hide in the opera house to lay low.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is truly the point of no return for them. Will has to decide. Should he turn Hannibal in? Or leave with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. This summer hasn't felt at all like a summer i've been so busy. Thanks to WinterReadingerDixon67 for helping me with this chapter.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

♪We have all been blind♪ Alana walks backstage with Zeller, Price, Mason, and Du Maurier following close behind. ♪And yet the answer has been staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend.♪

♪We’re listening.♪ Price says, interested in what Alana has planned.

♪Go on.♪ Zeller was willing to do practically anything to get this nuisance of a man put away.

♪We shall play his game. Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if, Mr. Graham sings, he is certain to attend.♪

♪We are certain the doors are barred♪

♪We are certain the police are there.♪

♪We are certain they’re armed. The curtain falls, his reign will end!♪ They each depart to make preparations for what needed to be done.

* * *

 

Alana finds Will in chapel of the opera house, staring off into the distance.

“Alana, I’m frightened. Don’t make me do this. It scares me. Don’t put me go through this ordeal by fire.” Will didn’t want to continue with this charade. He wanted this to be over.

“He’ll take me. I know. He’ll never let me go.” He was trying to warn Alana that her plan wouldn’t succeed. That no matter what, Will would go with his Angel. He never wanted to be parted from him ever again. He sits down on a bench.

♪He’ll always be there singing songs in my head, he’ll always be there singing songs in my head...♪ He sings softly, thinking warmly about Hannibal.

♪You said yourself♪ Alana sits next to Will, cupping his face softly. It took everything for Will not to cringe at her touch, for it was not the touch he wanted. ♪He was nothing but a man. Yet while he lives♪ She took his hand. ♪He will haunt us till we’re dead.♪ Alana tells him softly, trying to get him to understand why they have to do this.

Alana leaned forward and kissed Will on the forehead to comfort him from this nightmare. Except this wasn’t a nightmare for Will, he wanted nothing more than to leave. But Alana was always getting in the way, treating him like some child who can’t take care of themselves.

♪Twisted every way, which answer can I give?♪ Will watches the rain hit against the stain glass window, singing softly. ♪Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live. Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey?♪ Will shivers delightfully at that thought.

♪Do I have any choice he kills without a thought, he murders all that’s good.♪ He added that last bit to continue playing the charade of scared victim, but he had never liked Buquet.

♪I know I can’t refuse, and yet I wish I could.♪ He turns to Alana who is watching him with eyes full of tears. He wants to roll his eyes, but holds himself back. ♪Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom’s Opera?♪ Tears slide down Will’s cheek, as it pains him to keep up with this act.

♪Will, don’t think that I don’t care♪ Alana sings, drying off Will’s face ♪But every hope and every prayer rests on you now!♪ Alana pulls Will into her arms, holding him tightly. Will feels as if he’s betraying the one who matters the most, his Angel, his Hannibal. He lets the tears fall, wondering just how he was supposed to get out of this now. He imagines in his head that it’s a congratulations hug for his new life after today.

Back in the depths of the opera house, Hannibal paces back and forth.

♪Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short. But the joke’s wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!!!♪ He takes a candle and puts it into his miniature of the theatre stage. He smiles wickedly when it catches fire.

* * *

 

Outside the opera house, policemen walk towards the theatre as the opera guests look on warily.

Price and Zeller are in their box, watching everyone find their seats. They look over at Box 5 where Alana is sitting confidently. She nods at them and they slowly relax.

The orchestra warms up announcing that the play is about to begin. The curtains open, revealing a set with dark reds and blacks with a fake fire in the middle of the stage. The cast dance onstage wearing outfits of black.

♪Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one more despairing bleat.♪ Mason emerges from the throng of people.

♪Poor young man! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, You will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!!!♪

Beverly and Margot’s characters come onstage through a curtain in the back and Bev catches a coin purse Margot’s character, Don Juan, throws her way.

♪Passarino, faithful friend. Once again, recite the plan.♪ Passarino joins Don Juan in the back corner of the stage.

♪Your young guest believes I’m you. I, the master, you, the man.♪ Passarino laughs.

♪When you met, you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. He believes he dines with me in his master’s borrowed place! Furtively we’ll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine, when it’s late and modesty begins to mellow with the wine!♪ Don Juan snickers

♪You come home, I use your voice...slam the door like crack of doom!♪ 

♪I shall say come hide with me, where oh where, of course my room!♪ 

♪Poor thing hasn’t got a chance♪ Passarino chuckles.

♪Here’s my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh.♪ She laughs and goes offstage to get ready for her next entrance when a shadow swoops down.

Will slowly makes his way onstage. ♪No thoughts within his head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within his heart but dreams of love!♪ He sits down and plays with a rose in his basket.

Hannibal, disguised as Don Juan, enters through the curtain. “Master.” Passarino says.

♪Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for his prey!♪ Passarino nods and leaves while Hannibal makes his way towards the front of the stage.

♪You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. I pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent.♪ Will looks over his shoulder, meeting Hannibal’s fiery gaze, making his heart skip a beat. Hannibal puts a finger over his mouth. Will’s eyes focus on his Angel’s lips, wondering what they taste like.

♪Silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you’ve already succumbed to me♪ Will closes his eyes and relaxes to the calming voice of his Angel.

♪Dropped all defenses. Completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts you’ve decided. Decided.♪ Hannibal looks at Will intensely. Will looks at him, and slowly gets up, eyes never leaving each other.

♪Past the point of no return, no backward glances. The games of make believe are at an end. Past all thoughts of if, or when. No use resisting, abandon thought and let the dreams descend.♪ Hannibal circles Will like he’s his prey.

♪What raging fire shall flood the soul?♪ He swoops behind Will, his hand gently landing on Will’s throat, leaning breathing him.

♪What rich desire unlocks its door?♪ Will leans his head on his Angels shoulder, a shiver running down his spine as Hannibal trails his hands down Will’s arm to grasp his hand.

♪What sweet seduction lies before us?♪ Hannibal then goes to Will’s side, grasping his hand tenderly.

Alana watches the interaction onstage with a look of disgust, as Will is in this trance, this spell of this man. Will however, feels as if he’s right where he should be, with his Angel.

♪Past the point of no return, the final threshold♪ He lets Will’s hand leave his own.

♪What warm, unspoken secrets, will we learn? Beyond the point of no return.♪ This was truly the point of no return for them. Will could, at any moment, turn him over to the authorities, so Hannibal waited to see what would happen.

♪You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence.♪ Will begins to sing, looking up towards Alana without thinking. All he thinks of is what the future holds with Hannibal.

♪I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent.♪ Will closes his eyes, his heart racing at the thought. He opens his eyes once more and turns towards Hannibal.

♪And now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I’ve decided. Decided.♪ He sees Hannibal’s shoulders relax the tiniest bit as he understands what Will is saying.

♪Past the point of no return, no going back now.♪ They each start making their way to the two spiral staircases.

♪Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long shall we two wait until we’re one?♪ Liquid fire is running through Hannibal’s veins when he heard Will say those words.

♪When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames of lust consume us?♪ Hannibal starts singing with Will as he makes his way across the landing.

♪Past the point of no return, the final threshold.♪ Hannibal takes Will’s hands and turn him so his back is facing his chest. He wraps his arms safely around Will.

♪The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We’ve passed the point of no return.♪ Will relaxes into the embrace, feeling so at peace. Hannibal, is full of emotion, so much so, that he can’t help but sing.

♪Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you.♪ He turns Will to face him, holding Will’s shoulders.

♪Anywhere you go let me go too. Will, that’s all I ask of you!♪ Will smiles warmly up at him, and without thinking, takes Hannibal’s mask off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to write. Hopefully it's not too terrible.

The audience were at the edge of their seats as the scene before them was about to climax. To Hannibal and Will however, it seemed that there was no stage, no theatre, no cops, just them. Will let his eyes drift to his Angel’s lips.

The next thing Will knew, Hannibal was clutching his side, grunting in pain. The audience gasped at the sudden pop of the gun, not sure whether it was part of the play or if it was real. Will looked down to see Hannibal bleeding, his hand red from where the bullet lodged itself in his side. He looked towards the audience frantically to find the source when he noticed Alana was holding a pistol.

Hannibal, who was still holding his side, pulled Will to him and kicked the banister and Will held on tightly as they fell through the bridge and into the fake fire.

The opera house then started to shake as the chandelier began to make a downward descent onto the crowd, who rushed to move away from the falling ceiling fixture. Everyone started panicking as they made their way to the exits and out of the theatre.

“We’re ruined, Zeller! Ruined!!” Price says as the chandelier crashed into the stage, causing the curtains to burst into flames. Which then spread across the stage in seconds.

Alana climbs down and runs to find Madame Du Maurier.

“Where did he take him?” She asked.

“Come, madam, I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!” They start running towards the entrance to the catacombs.

“I’ll come with you!” Beverly says, worried about her friend and what Alana might do Will’s angel or what his angel might to do him.

“No! Beverly, no! You must stay here!” Her aunt tells her as they rush off.

*

Will helps Hannibal walk along the pathway to his home. They slowly make their way to Hannibal’s bed. He sits down slowly, wincing in pain.

“What can I do?” Will tries to stay calm, but feels himself slipping in worry at the pain sketched onto his lover’s face. Hannibal takes a few breaths.

“You can go retrieve the supplies in that cupboard over there and I will instruct you on how to use them.” Will does as he’s told and they get to work on removing the bullet from Hannibal’s side. After stitching up the wound and bandaging it up, Will cleans up the bloody rags and putts around the room. Hannibal’s eyes follow Will around. For once, not sure what to say.

“Why did Alana shoot you?” Will asked. Before Hannibal could answer, Will continued on, “In their plans to capture you, they wanted me to bait you and for the police to get you. There was never anything about Alana using a gun!”

“Will.” The brunet turns towards Hannibal. “I believe Madame Du Maurier divulged some information of me to Ms. Bloom that she has kept to herself.”

“What? What could she possibly know about you that I don’t already know? Wait, how does Madame Du Maurier know about you?” Hannibal smiled softly at Will’s possessiveness and tinge of jealousy as he rose from the bed and made his way towards a table. He opened the drawer and took out a small flat black box and opened it, inside was a stack of newspaper clippings. Will noticed that those were the same clippings he had found his first night here.

“Bedelia knows about me simply for the fact that I saved her life, and in doing so, she provided me with a place to live in solitude.” He sat back down on the bed and beckoned Will to do the same. Once he did, he continued, “for you to fully understand, I will need to go further back than that.”

“Alright.” Will said.

“Years ago, I...had a younger sister...Mischa. I looked after her whenever my parents were busy or away.” Hannibal’s eyes become glassy as his mind went back to that dreadful day.

“When I was about nine and Mischa was four, there was a long, cold winter. Everything was as it should be, until one night our home was robbed by a group of men who decided our manor was the perfect place to loot through. They ended up killing our parents and kidnapping us when they heard the police sirens. They took us deep into the forest to a cabin where we stayed for several weeks. Food was very scarce and Mischa and I were starving…the-they killed my sister. And ate her in front of me.” Will looked at him in shock and bewilderment, as for he didn’t know what to say. Learning what his angel, his Hannibal went through at such a young age tore at his heart.

“I ended up escaping and vowing to myself that I would find them again and kill each and every one of them. I was found and taken in by my uncle and his wife. They raised me and sent me to school, but I never forgot about my vow. The night I met Bedelia, was the night I killed the last man, Vladis Grutas, their leader.” Hannibal sighed out, a twinge of fear ate at him as he waited for how Will would react.

“Good. I’m glad you rid the world of that filth.” Will replied, sitting up and crossing his legs as he faced Hannibal, “I just don’t understand how this involves Alana.” Hannibal ponders this, as it had been something he had wondered for quite some time.

“I suppose she considers me a danger to you; that I will manipulate you to do what I please. I am certain there are other things that she has misrepresented in the story Bedelia told her of me.”

“So basically, she’s jealous.” Hannibal looked over to see Will seethe at the fact. Hannibal stood up suddenly and walked towards the entrance of the room. Will followed, confused.

“Hannibal, wha-” Hannibal quickly put his hand over Will’s mouth as he wrapped his other arm around Will’s waist.

“Shhhh, my dear. Listen.” Will quieted down to listen for whatever it was Hannibal heard. Hannibal wrapped his other arm around Will’s waist, waiting for Will to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another cliffhanger! Only maybe one or two chapters left. Thanks to everyone who's commented or left kudos, they make my day :)
> 
> (Also, I was thinking of writing a smut part, I'd put it as another part of the series so...if you guys are interested (or not), leave a comment)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have to deal with one more person before they can finally be together. (Yeah I know, I suck t summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter done! Thank you all for your comments and kudos! They make my day :)

“....Someone is coming.” Hannibal smiled into Will’s neck, placing a small kiss there as Will guessed correctly.

“Yes. I would guess it to be none other than Miss Alana Bloom, but I could be wrong.” Hannibal replied. Will stiffened at the mention of her name. Will’s feelings towards Alana are uncertain. He hates her for hurting Hannibal and trying to get him arrested. Yet, he can’t help but feel sorry for her. He’s led her on to believe that he loves her, when in reality, it was never more than a childhood crush that disappeared shortly after she and her family left all those years ago.

“You want to kill her. Don’t you?” Will asked, looking back at his Angel. Hannibal answered with a knowing look.

“Do you?” He asked in return.

“I-I don’t know…” Hannibal let his arms fall away from Will’s waist and faced him, smiling softly.

“Let’s go greet our guest. It is rude to keep her waiting.” He took the brunet’s hand as they walked out to the main area of the cave.

“Alana! Welcome, I was wondering when you were going to join us. You always seem to enter at times when you are not wanted.” He said to the woman pointing a gun at them from where she was standing.

“Let Will go.” Hannibal sighed, walking down the steps confidently with Will following him.

“Did you really think I would harm him?” He takes a deep breath to calm himself before he did anything irrational.

“I’ve shot you once. I’ll do it again, only this time it’ll be fatal.” Will slowly walked in front of Hannibal.

“I think the decision rests on Will’s wonderful shoulders, don’t you think?” Hannibal felt a rush of possessive pride at his darling boy’s protectiveness. Alana shifts her gaze to Will.

“Will, come with me. Please. Can’t you see? He’s manipulating you.” Hannibal stiffened at that.

“Why on earth would he do that?” Will asked, confused. Alana saw a chance.

“He wants you, and he’ll do anything, say anything to have you. For him, it doesn’t matter who dies as long as he has you.” Will thought that sounded romantic, but then again, he never had a normal outlook on life.

“Will, he’s a murderer. You aren’t safe with him.”

“And yet, if it wasn’t for him, you never would have known I was here.” Confusion cast its light on Alana’s face.

“He was the one who taught me how to sing, Alana. Would you have recognized me if I wasn’t onstage singing a solo? If I was just an extra dancing onstage? I don’t think so. He’s brought such beauty into my life, why would I let that go?”

“Will, you’re just confused-”

“No I’m not! Alana, you think doing this is what’s best for me, but it’s not. You don’t know him like I do. He’s never hurt me.”

“He’s brainwashing you! Why can’t you see that?!”

“No he isn’t, Alana. He’s simply opened my eyes to what I could truly be.” Hannibal smiles pridefully at his wonderful boy.

“He’s a murderer! He’s not good for you, Will. I’m your fiance!” Alana pleads once more, trying to get Will to see.

“Good for me? You have no idea what’s good for me, Alana. Being engaged to you was the worst thing I could’ve done. To both of us. My feelings for you were never more than that of a friend.”

Alana had tears in her eyes, and the hand holding the gun wavered slightly. Will thought that was the end of it, but Alana seemed adamant at getting him away from Hannibal. He sees her move the gun towards Hannibal again and just as she pulls the trigger, Will jumps taking the bullet for his Angel.

“Will!” Both Alana and Hannibal freeze. An inhuman growl leaves Hannibal as he rushes towards Alana, tackling her into the water in his rage. Alana struggles for air when Hannibal puts his hands to her throat, slowly squeezing her airway and arteries.

“H-Hannibal...stop. Please.” He turns to see Will sit up slowly. His hands relax minutely on Alana’s neck, just enough for her to get some needed air.

They all get up at varying speeds. Hannibal puts his arm around Alana’s neck to keep her from getting away. Will walks towards them with her gun in his hand.

“Alana. When we leave, you are to never look for us again. For if you do, and you put either of our lives at risk, I will not keep him from killing you.” Will looks up at Hannibal and nods his head. Hannibal smiles and hits Alana on the head, knocking her out. He lays her down on the ground before he goes and checks on Will.

“Let me see the wound, Will” Will goes to lift his shirt when they hear a cacophony of voices getting closer. They look at each other knowing what they need to do. Hannibal leads the way over to a mirror covered by a curtain. He takes a candlestick and shatters the mirror and a passageway is revealed. They enter it and Will lets the curtain cover it once more as they head down the dark passageway in silence, holding each other's hands like a lifeline.

* * *

Beverly hadn’t listened to her aunt when she had told her to stay put. She was worried over Will and just couldn’t sit around when her friend’s life was in danger. She went to get the police and brought them down to the catacombs. It took longer than she wanted. The catacombs were a labyrinth of passageways all leading to different places.

Finally, they happened upon a huge cavern full of candles and various other objects. Beverly hurried over to the bank when she saw a body. Her body gave a slight sigh of relief when she saw it wasn’t Will. Nevertheless, she checked to see if Alana was alive and relaxed once she felt a pulse.

The police had scattered around and she got up to explore herself. She climbed up the stone steps and entered what appeared to be a bedroom. She walked towards a small table and picked up the mask that could only belong to the Phantom of the Opera. She knew that Will had gone with him. She only had hope that she’d see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. I'll add an epilogue soon.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed, does time heal all wounds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter! Thanks to all who left kudos and comments! I had a blast writing this.
> 
> Also, I upped the rating because there's a little steamy bit included between Hannibal and Will. Nothing too explicit, but it fit the moment.
> 
> Also, I have no clue why it says 11/12 chapters...considering there's literally 12 chapters...maybe i'm the only one seeing it but idk why it's like that

**3 Years Later**

Alana lays the newspaper onto the table with a grimace.

“He’s performing at the theatre tonight.” Beverly turns from where she’s washing the dishes. She picks up the paper that reads:

**World Renowned Opera Singer, William Graham-Lecter**

**Returns to the Opera Populaire for Reopening!**

Beverly’s heart soared in pride at how successful her best friend has become and with the hope that she might see him again soon.

“Will we be attending?” Neither had returned there after that nightmarish night. It had been rebuilt and slowly, people started training under Madame Du Maurier once more. Beverly was going to replace her aunt once she retired in a few months.

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to,” Alana replies, rubbing her eyes, “you can go. I know you want to see Will again.” Beverly sits down next to Alana and gently grabs her hand.

“It’s been three years. A lot has changed, for everyone. Maybe this is a good thing, to get some closure.” She smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind Alana’s ear. “And a way to say thank you. If it hadn’t been for them, we would never have shared more than a few words, let alone get married.”

“Then I guess we’re going to the opera.” Alana says, kissing Beverly’s hand.

* * *

The foyer was bustling with people dressed in all sorts of finery celebrating the reopening of the opera house. Alana and Beverly were instantly handed flutes of champagne and greeted by a groups of people wanting to converse with the Vicomtesse and her wife.

“How do you find the opera house? Does it live up to its former glory?”

“I heard you both knew Monsieur Graham-Lecter when he lived here. What was he like?”

“What of his husband? Not much is known of the man, but he must be of worth to catch his eye!”

Beverly, noticing how uneasy Alana was with the questions, quickly answered any questions and politely excused them so they could go to their box (Alana was adamant with it being anything but Box 5).

“What ever did I do to deserve such a thoughtful wife?” Alana said as she sat down in one of the seats. Beverly just chuckled as she looked through the program.

It wasn’t long before the orchestra started warming up, causing the audience to quiet down. After a few words by the new owner of the opera house thanking everyone for coming, the opera started.

Even though Alana was enjoying the play immensely, she couldn’t keep her eyes from wandering around the theatre. She was curious as to what had changed, and what had stayed the same. It was in doing so that her eyes drifted to Box 5. She froze in her seat when she saw a man. Though she had only met him a small number of times, she could never forget him. As if feeling her gaze on him, he turned and looked right at her. A slow, smug grin appeared on his face as he inclined his head towards her before refocusing his attention to the stage. She had a hard time paying attention to the play after that.

She gave a jolt of surprise when the theatre erupted in applause at the conclusion of the play. Her eyes fell on Will, who was holding a huge bouquet of blood red roses in his arms. He had a huge smile on his face and blew a kiss towards Box 5.

The two women were making their way down to the foyer when an attendant stopped them.

“Monsieur Graham-Lecter has wished you both to visit with him for awhile.” Beverly shook with excitement, almost missing how Alana paled slightly at the news.

“She’s just shocked that such an esteemed singer would wish to converse with her.” Beverly told the confused attendant, who started to lead the way backstage.

* * *

Will had just finished removing his makeup when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Hmm…” Will melted into his husband’s arms as Hannibal laid kisses along Will’s throat. “I’m amazed you made it through the entire performance considering you hate the play.”

“Any performance you are a part of becomes angelic simply because of your presence, mylamasis.”

“Well, since you liked it so much, how about you help me out of this infernal thing?” Hannibal’s hands slowly traversed the spanse of Will’s body, causing Will to shiver delightedly, before arriving at his back. It took longer to take the layers off than it should, but Will wasn’t complaining as Hannibal lavished kisses on any skin that was revealed.

The last things to go were his stockings and shoes. Hannibal lowered himself onto his knees, eyes never leaving Will’s. Will leaned onto the table in fear of his legs giving out. Three years may have passed, but he would never get used to seeing Hannibal on his knees before him. Hannibal lifted the brunet’s left leg and took off the shoe and proceeded to kiss the sole of Will’s foot, causing Will to gasp lightly. Kisses were pressed into his stocking clad leg up to where it ended, slightly above the knee, but Hannibal continued upwards to Will’s hip.

Will’s hands grasped the edge of the table tight enough for his knuckles to grow white. Hannibal ignored the growing erection close to his face and started a downward descent, removing the stocking at a sluggish pace, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. By the time the stocking was off, Will was gasping for breath and his cock was leaking pearls of precum.

“Hanni-Hannibal, please…” Will begged.

“Tsk, tsk. My darling boy, we are far from over.” Will whimpered as Hannibal started on his right leg.

* * *

“You are an ass,” Will said to Hannibal as he stood up, cleaning his chin off with a handkerchief. Will turned away to get dressed into the clothes he arrived in while Hannibal put his stage clothes in their proper places.

“Ah, but you love me for it, my dear.” Will smiled and made his way in front of the older man, putting a hand on his chest.

“That I do. How about I help take care of you, husband?” The blond removed Will’s hand from his trousers.

“I would endeavor you to wait a while longer for when we are back at the hotel.”

“I’d like that,” Will devoured Hannibal’s lips, spearing his tongue into his husband’s mouth. Hannibal growled, a hand pulling Will impossibly close and the other into his silky curls.

A knock at the door caused them to separate and they made themselves presentable. With another kiss, Will went to open the door.

“Hello, Bev-” Will was pulled into a bone crushing hug before he could finish talking. “Hehehe, hiya, Bev.” He happily wrapped his arms against his best friend.

“You cut your hair!” She said once the hug ended and she had a good look at him.

“A decision I had no part in, I assure you.” Hannibal stated. Will rolled his eyes at his husband, then cleared his throat.

“I don’t suppose you all have been properly introduced. Beverly...Alana, this is my husband, Hannibal. Hannibal, this is my best friend, Beverly. And, well...you already know Alana.” An awkward tension filled the small dressing room. Hannibal took Beverly’s hand and pressed a kiss on it.

“An honor, to finally meet the woman who befriended my dear Will. I have heard so much about you.” Beverly smiled, breaking the tension slightly.

“I can guess how Will was so drawn to you. You probably sung him praises until he melted like a candle.” Will groaned at Bev’s jest, knowing part of it was true, but now needing Hannibal’s ego to grow.

“I had to work harder than that to get Will to believe I was real and not a ghost in his head, Ms. Katz.” Hannibal said, smiling at them both.

“Bloom, actually. Beverly Bloom.” She smiled, grabbing Alana’s hand. “We got married last spring.”

“Bev, that’s amazing! Congratulations, both of you!”

“Thank you, Will.” Alana and Beverly said, smiling at each other.

The rest of the night passed by fairly well. The four of them went out to a restaurant, with Will and Beverly catching up. They both promised to write each other when it was time to depart. Hannibal and Alana stared at each other, then gave a nod of acceptance.

Will sighed happily as their carriage headed for the hotel they were staying in.

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will snuggled into Hannibal’s arms.

“Whatever for, my dear?” Will looked into his eyes.

“Everything.” They kissed lovingly all the way to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Beverly and Alana a thing. Don't get me wrong, Marlana is my jam, but Margot kinda...died in this fic...sorry. But Bev and Alana are cute so why not! They deserve happiness :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! kudos and comments welcome (but please no hate)


End file.
